Morgana's Playtime
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Morgana is bored and kidnapps Sky to remedie it. Sky/Morgana


Morgana's playtime

Pairing: Sky/Morgana

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD

Authors note: No none of the girls Sky has fucked will get pregnant, and Bridge is gay in all of my fic. Thats all I wanted to say.

--

Morgana was busy being chewed out by Gruum for another one of her creations failing to defeat the power rangers. Suddenly a new creation of Morganas walked in. It was a short dwarfish creature that was intirely black with red oozing veins coarsing over it's entire body.

" Mistress the item you wanted is in your one as requested. Morgana grinned broadly which did not go unnoticed by Gruum.

" What item? " he demanded suspicously. Morgana had anticipated this and was fully prepared.

" Oh lord Gruum it's for my tea set. Ive got real tea and reaaal cups. Do you want to play with me and Cindy sunshine?? " .

Also as she suspected Gruum rolled his eyes and told her to get out of his sight before he vaporized her. Which she quickly did.

The woman hummed some disorted nursery rhyme to herself. Since Gruum had turned her from being Mora, she'd been in a foul mood. But recently something had caught her eye. Actualy making her glad she was all grown up.

As she entered her room she was very pleased at the sight before her. Sky Tate, SPD blue ranger, naked as a jay bird. He was laying on a bed she had prepared for the event that would take place. His arms were over his head being held by pink restraints

And how naked he was indeed. The man was seriously. What did humans say to describe a human like him, ripped?, either way he had a lot of muscles rippling all over his powerfuly built body. His skin was a golden brown, tan she belived it was called it was very pretty. His face chissled with unbelivable good looks. And the part that she saved for last. His...cock?, Morgana loved the way that word sounded refurring to him. It was charged with sexual energy just like she was.

He slowly started stir. Blinking a bit to focus his vision, she knew he could see perfectly when his eyes bulged out.

" Where the fuck am I?! " he exclaimed and starting fighting against the bondings. Morgana just grinned as she watched him. She was getting hornier.

" Calm down ranger boy. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Quite the opposite actualy. ". Sky turned toward her at the sound of her voice.

" Morgana what is the meaning of this. What is Gruum planning?, and why the fuck am I naked?! ".

Morgana smirked and shucked off the purple outfit she had been wearing, now on equal footing with im. Clothes wise.

Morgana's smirk widened at the look on his face, it was a mixture of shock, disgust, and most importantly interest.

" Well you see ranger boy, Im sexualy active and I desire to get fucked, and from what I hear, you are the man to go to for that ".

As she moved closer she noticed his cock was starting to harden. He clearly wanted this as much as she did. But he was not one to admit such a thing.

" Where did you get your information from? " asked Sky trying to figure a way out of this situation. But all thoughts fled his mind as Morgana grasped his hardening member.

" It doesnt matter who told me, all you need to know is you are not leaving here till I am satisfied! ". She bent down and took his member into her mouth. Sky groaned as she sucked him off. Morgana enjoyed the taste of the large mans cock. She slurped it till it got to big to fit in her mouth. She eyed it with awe, the sheer size and thickness was beyond that of a human. She straddled his hips gripping his memberwith both hands and balancing herself over it. She let herself fall down onto it. She clenched her teeth in pain/pleasure as it slipped into her to the hilt.

" Oh my!! " Morgana moaned. She felt more full then she had ever been. She smiled at Sky who had his eyes closed but his cock was pulsating inside her, his eagerness easy to see. She rolled her hips grinding on him and making both of them moan. She wasted no time and started bouncing up and down on his fat dick. A burning desire had overtaken her and she was moving harder and faster against him, wanting to feel more and more of his cock. She smiled hearing him groan with pleasure just as loud as her.

" Oh fuck yes ride my cock! " Sky groaned " Theres only so much I need to be convinced of! ".

Hearing this Morgana released the bonds on his arm. Sky's hands flew to her hips and he started moving her up and down. He drove his hips up and smashed her down making a loud slapping noise. There pace increased as there moved firecer and wilder grunting, moaning and screaming. Sweat pooled around there bodies they continued to fuk. Morganas cunt gripped at Sky's cock the heat from there sexes seared pleasure between the two. Morgana kept screaming for Sky to fuck her harder and he was only to happy to complie. Climax was arriving for both of them. There frantic pace lasted two more minutes before Morgana felt the strongest orgasm in her entire life overtake her. Her cunt squeezed Sky's cock making him shoot his big load into Morgana. They cried out with extreme pleasure wracking over there bodies. Morgana fell forward onto the large mans chest. Both of them were breathing hard.

Suddenly a knock came at the door to Morgana's room. Lord Gruum had heard noises and had come to investigate. He prepared to knock again but the door opened a jar and Morgana poked her head out.

" What can I do for you Emperor Gruum? " she asked breathing hard. Gruum looked at her carefuly.

" I heard screaming what is going on in there? " he demanded.

Morgana simply smiled at him " Im having a tea party with a new creatuion of mine. He's a lot of fun!! ".

Gruum shivered, Morgana had been creating a lot of those kind of friends lately.

" Whatever, Im going out for a drink. Do not blow up my ship!! ". and he was gone. Morgana hastely closed the door to her room. ANd turned around to find a sweaty Sky smirking at her " That was close.

Morgana said nothing, but simply tossed her arms around his neck and brought there mouths together in a passionate togue kiss. She loved Sky's large rough, callouse hands moving all over her body. He moved her over to her tea table and swepted all of the contents onto the floor. He bent her forwards over the table. She heard him spit on his cock, and felt the fat bulbous head of his dick push into her asshole. He quickly shoved the whole thing inside her, and not even giving her time to feel pain started ass fucking her. Morgana moaned in pleasure as Sky pounded her ass with his giant cock. His grip on her hips had returned and with it the promise of some serious bruises. But Morgana didnt care she was completely consumed with the addiction of his cock. The blue ranger reached under her and started fingering her cunt. Morgana came once again and Sky followed her soon after.

Sky pulled out and flipped her onto her back. Moving her legs onto his shoulders he slammed his still hard cock into her lovetunnel. Morgana screamed out louder then ever as she took Sky for a third time. He was fucking her even harder then the first two fucks. His balls slapping against her ass. She let her hands move down his chest to his flat stomache, feeling his rock hard abbs. He grunted fucking her like a horse in heat. His nostrils flaring like a horse as he pounded into her harder. Morgana pulled him down and kissed him. Her legs fell down to his waist. Sky picked her up and let her move against him as he walked back over to the bed. Once on it, he rammed into her with all his might making the bed rock violently under his brutal assault. Morgana clawed at his back as his hard thrust pushed her into the mattress. " OH YES RANGER BOY, YES,YES, OH FUCK MEEE!! ". Sky moaned and let his body go slamming his throbbing cock into her rougher and harder. Morgana tightened around him panting and gasping she couldnt hold it any longer. She came all around him. Sky pounded her even harder till his whole body stiffened and sperm filled Morganas cunt, seeping out all over the bed. " We are not done yet! " growled Sky into Morganas ear.

three hours later... Sky finished putting his clothes back on and stared at Morgana who was on the virge of falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. Sky Tate was definetly worthy of the title sex god. The green ranger had not been lying when he had approached her and informed her of this.

" I take it you are satisfied " said Sky smirking. Morgana smiled weakly and and made a slight gesture a portal appeared in front of Sky.

" That will take you back to your room. Mind if I call on you again? ". Morgana hoped she didnt sound to pitifuly hopeful. Sky merely grinned " Sure " and he walked into the portal. Morgana watched it close before letting herself fall into an extremely satisfied slumber

END

Next: Sky/Kira


End file.
